Last Christmas
by Bethan Forever
Summary: this is Dedicated to emo-rocker101 Last Christmas Ethan got his heart Broken by Rory but One year Later Ethan is now dating Benny Rated M for a Reason and also MERRY CHRISTMAS One-Shot!


ME: Hey Guys oh and Benny and Ethan Say hi

Benny & Ethan: Hi!

ME: This is my Christmas Story and this a oneshot

Benny: Why This About Ethan and Rory?

Ethan: Yeah Why Hays?

ME: No this a Bethan Story and Rory is Ethan's Ex Boyfriend  
in this Story

Benny & Ethan: Oh Okay

Me & Benny & Ethan: This Oneshot is Dedicated to emo-rocker101  
and DosenLike Enjoy

**Christmas eve in Whitechapel**

Ethan Morgan was Watching the love of his life Benny Weir Sleeping Next to him  
Ethan Remembers that One year ago He was about to give his virginity to someone who he don't love  
but him and Benny are still Virgins be cuz his ex boyfriend Rory had cheating on him with Sarah  
be cuz he won't give Rory his virginity but Rory donesn't love he only dated him that way  
Benny couldn't Dated him but his Friend Amanda finally told Ethan the truth that Benny love him  
and Rory don't it but Ethan did not Believe it he thought that Rory loves him but then he saw  
what Amanda told him that Rory was cheating on with Sarah but Rory says that he still loves him  
but him and Benny have been dating for a one year him and Benny love each other  
then Ethan had a Fashback to the day that Benny finally told that he loves him

_[Ethan's Fashback] to Last Christmas_

_Ethan was so happy he is been Dated Rory for 6 months  
he was go to the mall to tell his friend Amanda that he was think  
that he was going give Rory his virginity then he saw her tell her boyfriend something_

_Hey Amanda...Ethan said_

_Hey Ethan...Amanda said_

_Hi Ethan...Gabe said_  
_  
Hey G...Ethan said_  
_  
Well I have to go see ya Ethan Bye Amanda love you...__Gabe said  
__  
Love you too...Amanda said_

_So Ethan what do you to tell me?...Amanda said_

_So Amanda you know that me and_ _Rory have been Dated for 6 months now...Ethan said_

Yeah So what about you and Rory...Amanda said

Well I have been thinking that I'm going to give my virginity to Rory...Ethan said

WHAT!...Amanda said  
_  
I Going to give my virginity to Rory...Ethan said_

No you can't...Amanda said

Why Amanda?...Ethan said

you Just can't...Amanda said

I know that But why Amanda?...Ethan said

Be cuz Benny is In Love with you!...Amanda said

What no he is not in love with...Ethan said

Yes He is In Love with you Ethan and its Rory he is Cheating on you with Sarah...Amanda said

No Amanda Rory is not cheating on me with Sarah be cuz he loves me and I love said

Ethan no you don't...Amanda said

Yes I do love him...Ethan said

NO YOU DON'T LOVE HIM I DON'T LIKE HIM NOT MY BOYFRIEND  
ESPECIALLY BENNY IN FACT YOU'VE BROKEN BENNY'S HEART!...Amanda yelled at Ethan

What I did not broken Benny's heart...Ethan said as he walk away from her

Ethan had a smile on his face as he walk to Rory's House but still  
think about what Amanda said but he Don't Believe it  
Ethan got to Rory's door when he heard Sarah's laugh  
come from the House when he open the door he saw Sarah in one of  
Rory's shirt and Rory was shirtless then he look up at Ethan

RORY WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME WITH SARAH!.Ethan said

Oh Um Ethan its not what it look like...Rory said

LIKE HELL YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME RORY!...Ethan said

No Ethan its not what really look like...Sarah said

How Could you two do this to me?...Ethan said as he start to cry

No Ethan this was a one time thing...Rory said to his crying boyfriend

Oh So I'm Just a one time thing Well Ethan me and Rory starting do this 6 months said...Sarah said

SARAH!...Rory said

6 months ago YOU DOING THIS WHEN WE ARE DATING!?...Ethan said

Well Ethan you are dating my boyfriend we have been dating for 9 months...Sarah said

But you said 6 months ago...Ethan said

No Ethan we starting have sex 6 months ago...Sarah said

then why did you ask me out?...Ethan said

Be cuz of Benny I ask you out cuz Benny was going to ask you out...Rory said

WHAT!?...Ethan said

I Just Dated you so Benny can't be with you...Rory said

then Ethan's heart Just broken Why Rory did this be cuz the way I won't fell in love with Benny  
then Ethan felt tears roll down his face

YOU WHAT KNOW RORY WE ARE OVER!...Ethan said as he ran out the door  
Later Ethan was walking then he heard someone saying ETHAN! Ethan turned  
around to see who it was and it was Benny

Hey E Whats up?...Benny said as he start to walk with Ethan but Ethan didn't said whats up  
with him

Ethan are you ok?...Benny said

No not really...Ethan said

Why is everthing Ok With you and Rory...Benny said

I Broke up with him...Ethan said

Wow but why?...Benny said

I Think you know why Benny...Ethan said

Yeah I do know...Benny said

But how?...Ethan said

Me and Amanda saw them kissing in the mall 3 months ago...Benny said

Do you why he only dated me be cuz he didn't me to dated you...Ethan said

I knew that but do you want to dated me?...Benny said

Benny I do want to dated you and also  
I Been Think about it and I know now I don't love Rory I think love you...Ethan said

Ethan I don't want to be Rebound but I do love you...Benny said as he putting he arms  
around Ethan's waist

No you are not a rebound Benny I do love you I Just had to think about it...Ethan said

Just then It start to snow and then Ethan and Benny look up and they saw a mistletoe

Aw E look its a mistletoe...Benny said as he look down at Ethan who was looking up at him

Um Benny...Ethan said as he look into Benny's eyes

Yeah E?...Benny said as he look into Ethan's eyes

Kiss me Benny...Ethan said

Are you sure about this E?...Benny said

Yes Benny I'm so sure...Ethan said then Benny push his lips onto Ethan's  
the two kissed as snow was felling all around them then Benny pull away

I love you Ethan...Benny said

I love you too Benny...Ethan said

_[ end of Flashback]_

Just then Benny Begin to stir then Benny's eyes fluttered open  
and he Just smiled at Ethan

Good Morning Ethan...Benny said to his boyfriend as he kiss Ethan  
who Always kiss back

and a Good Morning you too Benny oh and Merry Christmas...Ethan said

and a Merry Christmas you too Ethan and Happy anniversary...Benny said

Happy anniversary Benny love you...Ethan said

love you too Ethan oh And Amanda said that she have a suprised for you...Benny said

oh okay Thanks Benny...Ethan said

Ethan What is it about?...Benny said

Um it is about my Mom and Dad's cabin...Ethan said

Well I thought your mom and dad and Jane are at your aunt's house?...Benny said

Oh they are I Just thought be cuz I have a suprised for you so can we go?...Ethan said

Yea we can go I know your mom and dad are ok with it...Benny said

Yeah they are ok with it Benny you know when we told them that we are dating...Ethan said

Yup I know Ethan so do want go to the mall Before we go to the cabin I have to pick up  
something...Benny said

Okay Benny...Ethan said

_At the mall_

Hey Benny I need to tell Amanda something...Ethan said

Okay Ethan and now I have to pick up something...Benny said  
then Ethan Find her with her boyfriend

Hey Amanda...Ethan said as he walk up to her

Oh Hi Ethan...Amanda said as she pull out a box

Um Amanda how did Benny Find out that I had a suprised for him?...Ethan said

Ethan I'am So Sorry! when I come Over to your House he was at the door  
and I said Ethan When Can I Give you that suprised for Benny...Amanda said

Aw Its Okay Amanda i not mad at you...Ethan said

Thanks Ethan but what I want to know is this why are you and Benny going up to  
the cabin?...Amanda said

Well um well you see um um...Ethan said

Well What Ethan Tell Me?...Amanda said

Him and Benny are going to have sex Amanda!...Gabe said out loud

Yeah...Ethan said

Oh So that why I had to Buy A Sexy Mrs Clause outfit...Amanda said

AMANDA!...Ethan said

Ethan whats wrong with it?...Amanda said

I Just Little Nervous...Ethan said

Why?...Amanda said

well you know this going to be my first time...Ethan said

Aw Come on Ethan I know is going to be good...Amanda said

How do you know?...Ethan said

I know guy on guy sex is really good. but girl and guy sex is not that good  
the first time...Amanda said

HEY! I was good at our first time?...Gabe said

Um yeah the 2 time...Amanda said

Thank you Amanda...Ethan said as he saw Benny

Hey A I can tell you something?...Benny said

Yeah Benny you can tell me...Amanda said as she got up

So What is it B?...Amanda said

Ok is about me and Ethan we going to have...Benny said

you two are going to have sex...Amanda said

How do you know that?...Benny said

Ethan told me...Amanda said

WOW um is he okay about it?...Benny said

Yeah I think so but you two need to go the cabin now!...Amanda said

Hey Ethan really to go?...Benny said

yeah Benny let go...Ethan said

Bye Ethan Benny!...Amanda said

Bye...Ethan and Benny said as they walk out of the mall

_L__ater at the cabin_

when Ethan and Benny finally arrivai at the cabin the Snow fall down hard  
Benny and Ethan got in the cabin

Hey E Do you want to watch a Movie?...Benny said as he fell down on the couch

Um Yeah What movie?...Ethan said

Um let me see Um we got Star Wars Footloose Buffy The Vampire Slayer Red Riding Hood  
New Year's Eve and My Babysitter' A Werewolve...Benny said

Red Riding Hood Buffy The Vampire Slayer My Babysitter' A Werewolve?...Ethan said

Amanda's Movies so What Movie?...Benny said

Footloose...Ethan said

Okay then...Benny said before they can watch the movie everthing want dark

Oh men! What happed!?...Ethan said

A Blackout for the Snow...Benny said

Well Now we have nothing...Ethan said

Don't worry Ethan at least we have each other...Benny said

You're right Benny...Ethan said as he walk to where Benny was wrapping  
his arms around Benny's waist and kiss him on his neck then Benny turn around  
and kiss Ethan when he pull away

I Will be in the Bedroom...Benny said

Okay...Ethan said as Benny walk into the bedroom  
then Ethan pull out the box Amanda had give to him as finally Ethan pull on his outfit  
and his wig as he begin to walk to the bedroom then he finally got to the bedroom  
he open the door Ethan saw a naked Benny well almost naked he was wearing a santa hat  
on his cock

Wow Benny...Ethan said as he come and sit down on the bed

Are you okay Ethan?...Benny said then Ethan kiss him Ethan was on top well Benny rolls them  
over so now Benny's on top then Ethan pulls away

Benny I'm Going to give you my virginity...Ethan said

you want to do this Ethan?...Benny said Yeah I do want this...Ethan said  
as he begin to undoing his outfit Benny smile at Ethan when he saw Ethan was not  
wearing no Boxers Benny removed Ethan's Wig then he move in front of Ethan's  
entrance

Ready?...Benny said

Yeah...Ethan said and then Benny push in

Oh god! More!...Ethan said Benny started thrust harder then he hit Ethan's  
prostate he keep hit it

Benny I'm Sooo close...Ethna said

Me too...Benny said then Benny expodes all of his cum inside of Ethan  
then Ethan cum they both fell on the bed

Wow!...Ethan said as he catch his breath

Yeah I know...Benny said

I love you Benny and Merry Christmas...Ethan said as he fell a sleep

I love you too Ethan and Merry Christmas...Benny said as he finally a sleep too

**THE END**

ME:Hey guys I don't Think I did a good job

Benny: It was good Hays

ME: Thanks Benny

ME & Benny & Ethan: Bye Guys My Babysitter' A Vampire the Movie a Different Way


End file.
